


Brush

by Leaf Litter (leaflitter)



Series: 5 Birthday Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflitter/pseuds/Leaf%20Litter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for a friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightthunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightthunder/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a friend.

I don't much like the brave new world of having to like Gryffidors. I still don't like smug, and I still don't like preachy. But I do like presents and I do like compliments and I do like kissing. And I like her hair in my hands, and mine in hers, and brushing each other's hair out afterwards. I like it that she knows what she wants, and I like it that what she wants is me. I like it that she's getting so good at being catty, with help.

I still don't like Gryffindors, but I do like Lavender.


End file.
